Here Again With You
by Juno0712
Summary: Summary: It’s seven years later and Maddie’s still working over at the Tipton, she has a great job, great friends, a comfortable life…but something’s missing…something only he can fill. ZackxMaddie


**Hey guys! Welcome to another fan fic. I'm a little bit nervous at the moment since this is the first time I'm writing a story about something other than Teen Titans. But I was watching the Suite Life and I thought "Hey, it's about time I wrote a story about MaddiexZack, I mean, I write about BBxRae all the time…change is good!" **

**So yeah, that's how I ended up here **

**Hanyway, here are the story details:**

**Title: Here Again With You**

**Rating: T**

**Summary: It's seven years later and Maddie's still working at the Tipton. She has a great job, great friends, a comfortable life, but something's missing. Maddie begins to realize that those feelings she had towards someone when she was fifteen have developed into something much, much more. Now she's left with a few unanswered questions. "Does he remember me?" "Does he still like me?" Read to find out more. ZackxMaddie**

**Dedication: I dedicate this to my friends who have encouraged my ambition to be a writer. And, of course, a second dedication to reviewers and ZackxMaddie shippers.**

**Disclaimer: Nope. Don't own 'em. Full stop. End of story. Bye, bye.**

**A/N: Just so you guys know, Maddie has been promoted to someone who looks after the guests and stuff, and also has a suite in the Hotel. **

**And…I've rambled for long enough! On with the story!**

**Chapter one: Dreaming**

'_It's strange…it seems like just yesterday he was sucking up to me and doing everything to impress me, I can't believe he's got so far…I'll admit, I'm proud of him, I wonder if—'_

"MADDIE!"

"AHH!"

"Well, well, you _are_ conscious. Welcome to planet Earth, Maddie, take these customer's bags upstairs, room thirty two, and enjoy your stay on this planet. Thank you." Said Mr. Moseby, sarcastically, walking off before Maddie could say anything.

Rolling her eyes, she picked up the two bags and got on with her job, making it to room thirty two completely subconsciously, day dreaming the whole way.

Putting the bags down in their room, she turned to face the two new comers.

"Hope you enjoy your stay at the Tipton." She said, trying her best to sound enthusiastic.

Giving a smile and a little wave, she turned around and walked out, happy that her shift would be over in a couple of minutes. Her mind was so clouded, so confused, she just needed time to think things over.

Mr. Moseby appeared behind her. Watching her walk, head down, eyes focused on nothing in particular, in a world of her own…

"Maddie?"

"Yes, Mr. Moseby?"

"Are you okay? You seem a little…distant." He asked, tilting his head to the side.

"I'm fine. Just gotta lot on my mind."

Mr. Moseby smiled as if he knew something she didn't want him to. A smile that almost looked right through her. Was he teasing her? Or did he _really_ know something?

"What're you smiling at?" She asked, with a somewhat scared look.

"Oh nothing, nothing. I just had a reservation I thought you may find interesting, is all."

Maddie raised an eyebrow, watching Mr. Moseby with caution.

"Okay. What are you up to?"

He smirked.

"Why would you think that I'm up to something, hmm?" And with that said, he walked off, leaving Maddie in the middle of the corridor, utterly confused.

Shaking her head and checking her watch, she decided that she would go back to her suite. Time to sort out her thoughts.

'_I wonder what Mr. Moseby meant… "A reservation you may find interesting" could he mean…? No. Doubt it. Why would he want to come back here? He wouldn't. So why bother thinking about it? But…what if he came back to see—? No, no, no. Stop thinking, Maddie.'_

She shook her head, supposedly trying to get rid of her thoughts that were now swimming through her mind.

She wanted to hope. She wanted to think he'd come back for her. But it was impossible. He was nineteen years old and had a great career. He wouldn't come back just to see her, and she shouldn't be thinking that he would just because she's realized she's always had feelings for him all these years.

But everyone's entitled to dream, right?

"Hey, Maddie!" Came the enthusiastic voice of London Tipton.

"Hey, London." She answered, turning to face the girl who was dressed up, obviously getting ready to go somewhere. "Where're you going?"

"Didn't Mr. Moseby tell you? Daddy's coming! He's gonna be here any time now!" London replied, clapping her hands and jumping up and down.

Maddie's heart sank to the pit of her stomach.

'_So it was Mr. Tipton that Moseby was talking about…not…him…'_

London frowned at her.

"Aren't you happy for me?"

"Huh? Oh! Yes, of course I'm happy for you London…I just thought it'd be _him_ coming…" Said Maddie, her voice trailing away towards the end of her speech.

"He's coming to the ball this evening! And guess who else is coming? TODD!"

Maddie gave London a smile.

"Well, I hope you have a great time tonight, London."

"Oh I will! And so will you!"

"I'm not going to the ball."

"Yes you are." Said London, promptly.

"No, I can't go. I don't have a date to go with me…"

"Ye—ohh! He hasn't to—ohh! Just make sure you're down stairs by ten! Well, toodles!"

Maddie furrowed her eyes in confusion. Why was everyone acting so weird today?

She shook her head and opened the door to her suite, deciding to push the thought out of her mind.

She got changed out of her uniform and into light blue jeans and a white hoodie. She laid down on her sofa and within seconds she drifted off into sleep.

---

He sat in the back of his limo, heading towards his destination. Eyes drifting from one place to another. His hands playing with his white tee-shirt. He was gonna _burst_ if he didn't see her soon.

"How far away are we, Oliver?" He asked, lowering his black and silver shades to look at his body guard.

"Not that far away, sir. We'll be there in about an hour or so." Replied Oliver.

"I told ya, call me by my name. "Sir" sounds…weird…"

"Sir, we're approaching the city!" Declared another guard.

"Really? Thanks for telling me, Andy! How long 'till we're there?"

"Two hours if we're lucky, you know what the traffics like over here."

He frowned. He wanted to get there ASAP, he couldn't last another two hours, not after he'd already been in the car for five hours and in a plane for one and a half. Anxiety was practically killing him.

'_Will she remember me? I wonder if she'll be happy to see me…wait…how do I know she still works there? God, why didn't I think about all this before?'_ He groaned, muttering curses under his breath.

"Sir, will we be picking your brother up on the way?" Asked Andy.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, we'll pick him up…"

Andy turned round to the driver to give him their boss' orders.

Laying his head back he began to think. Of her.

'_Please remember me…'_

_---_

"So did you do it?"

"Do what?"

"You know."

"Ohh! Yeah. I dunno if she will though."

"Well, we'll have to hope then, won't we?"

"Yeah. Hey, what if she doesn't come?"

"Then we'll send _him_ up."

---

**Short, I know, but I don't wanna rush straight into it. **

**So who's this guy Maddie's thinking about? Who's in the limo? Who were the people at the end and what are they up to? Stay tuned in for the next chapter, fluffiness guaranteed!**

**Since this is the first time writing in this section, here's my rules for reviews:**

**No flames. I know my faults. When I want to, I can have a really short temper. So be warned.**

**Constructive criticism IS allowed. **

**Reviews are happily accepted.**

**IF YOU REVIEW in return I will read AND review one of your stories. **

**Reviews can be about anything: you can point out spelling mistakes, grammar issues, anything as long as you aren't mean.**

**So…review, please and I'll update soon!**

**- FDH**


End file.
